littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Something Borrowed
Something Borrowed is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 56th case of the game. It is the second case set in Sachs Canyon. Plot Raymond has provided with a specialized police van and Pearphones for Abraham and the player to communicate with the Liberty Agency when needed. Upon entering however, they found Billy Longbow dead in a puddle of nuclear waste. Five people from previous cases were labelled as suspects: Dirk Wayne (weather reporter), Sabrina Carmody (tourist), Fabiano Barros (Brazilian businessman), Morten Braithwaite (bar owner), and Massoud Allam (immigration lawyer). Mid-investigation, the reception in Sachs Canyon made communication via Pearphones very unclear and choppy. Furthermore, it was revealed that Project Darkstalker had hired Sabrina Carmody, Morten Braithwaite, and previously arrested Billy to continue the research of a long-dead priest named Father Cassidy Rees. After some time, the team found Morten guilty of Billy's murder. After trying to pass off Billy's death as an accident, Morten admitted to the crime. He said that when they read Billy's mind with a crystal ball he brought it, he found out that Billy wanted to kill the cult leader to stop the sacrifice ritual. Not wanting the Deathstalker to be jeopardized, Morten knocked Billy out in the entrance to Sachs Canyon and then threw him into the puddle of nuclear waste. Morten said that he became the cult follower and refused to tell the team where Fatiha was so he was sent to court, where he tried to plead self-defense but was sentenced by Judge Pereira to 30 years in prison without chance parole. During The Last Exorcism (2/4), Nora was able to improve the reception for the Pearphones. The team went on to question Dirk Wayne (who was revealed to be the son of former cult follower, Darine Wayne). Dirk believed that his father was the root of Liberty's high crime rates since 2050, the year he disappeared. Searching the lab, Abraham and the player found a film reel that showed Father Regueiro was trying to brainwashing his cult followers into killing-machine. Meanwhile, Hilda tested Abraham and the player's blood to see their blood radiation levels. She found that they had to be healed from the radiation within three days or they would die. After all these revelations, the three were able to find a satellite view of a secret hideout belonging to Project Deathstalker. Being shown directions by Fabiano Barros (who has been hired as a bodyguard after losing his job in the business due to the events of Horton), the three went to the hideout. There, they finds Fatiha, who losing her mind during her captivated, warned to Abraham that his niece Jamie has been captivated, too. The three were held at gunpoint by Farhan Jubayr and Adam Fowler (who's escaped from the jail in the events of Seashore Rouge and became the one of the cult followers), and were taken prisoner for Project Deathstalker, much for Fatiha's panic. Summary Victim *'Billy Longbow' Murder Weapon *'Radiation' Killer *'Morten Braithwaite' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has blue eyes. *The suspect wears military motive. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has radiation sickness. *The suspect uses Morse. *The suspect wears military motive. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has radiation sickness. *The suspect is a member of Project Deathstalker cult. *The suspect uses Morse. *The suspect wears military motive. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has radiation sickness. *The suspect is a member of Project Deathstalker cult. *The suspect uses Morse. *The suspect has blue eyes. *The suspect wears military motive. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has radiation sickness. *The suspect is a member of Project Deathstalker cult. *The suspect uses Morse. Killer's Profile *The killer has radiation sickness. *The killer is a member of Project Deathstalker cult. *The killer uses Morse. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer wears military motive. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Last Exorcism (2/4) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Sachs Canyon Category:Copyrighted Images